Lounged and Dreaded Findings
by Toxic Treacle
Summary: Touko visits the castle that has been in ruin for two years since its collapse. When she returns, she finds a person she least expects... FerrisWheelShipping. [One-Shot.]


Dark. Gloomy. Lonely.

Such words would seem common to this place, if only for a moment's worth.

As I venture through these golden halls of lost ideals, I can only wonder…

…_Why am I here?_

That question… it could easily bug me for hours on end. It's a shame it's grown irritating in the back of my mind, considering its latent importance.

…

Silence… this silence is something I consider out of character for this area.

Elegant. Proud.

…That's how this place once stood. But now…

It was a mere ghost of itself.

The halls no longer hold that nobility I had once been in awe at. They only hold the dreaded…

Ruin.

Dilapidated. I expected collateral damage, let's be honest… but never like this.

I'm sad. I'm ashamed…

How proud this place once was, and how hopelessly beyond catastrophic it ended…

…

That room to my left…

There's that old tune playing…

I can vividly remember this room without even stepping inside it. Bright, colourful toys… a working train set… a basket ball hoop…. So many playthings any child could wish for. But…

I know that alone… that the owner of these toys…

…

I pause in thought, and then slowly walk through the aged, old archway I know so well.

I'm in **shell shock** the moment I step inside.

That lovable train track, once ever vibrant and active in its own way… strewn across the floor. That basket ball hoop… tipped and beyond all use there. Those building blocks… dusty and omni-present in thick darkness.

It… looks abandoned. The whole room… left. Ignored. All of its life has seemingly been ripped away… and that sound… that tune… that _horrible _melody ringing through my head….

That belonged to that music box that had intrigued me so. Truly, it was a ghost of its former self. So… distorted…

I frown.

Such damage was to be doubted, but… the palace had well and truly fallen. This room had been the utmost cheer and interesting of the castle… and now, even that was gone.

"N…" I mutter.

_Clack… clack, clack…_

My head jerks around at the sound of rushing footsteps in the corridor I had just left, coupled with… feminine pants.

I bolt to follow, stopping at the flight of stairs that led to the entrance.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelp, feet skidding to a stop at the foot of the stairs.

And, the moment I do, I see brown, long hair vanish into the darkness of the cave.

"…"

Perplexed and silent, I slowly start to move again after a brief moment of sighing, depressed.

That wasn't _him_… not him at all…

As I turn around, I see—over the impending cracks of bottomless doom—the staircase leading to the second floor.

I see a bridge to lower ground, and take it, easing my feet down the rubble and trying not to slip down it. I pause momentarily, and see another bridge to the other side of the room.

Cautiously and unexcitedly, I follow the small path set out for myself, stopping once more at the eastern staircase.

There's a soft wind coming from above. It blows my hazel hair about to some extent.

Here… this is the floor it had all happened.

I slowly raise a foot to climb the first step to the looming past.

Then another. And another. And another…

My footsteps echo hauntingly throughout the walk, and with those, I wonder whether this place is truly dead or not… perhaps… it was only dormant… I couldn't know…

I stop at the archway; the tall frame to my right in this castle of tainted debris…

…Here. This door. This door was the last place, inside, I had seen him…

'…_Farewell!'_

…

I can hear his voice even now in my head. I… actually hoped… at that moment… it wasn't a memory figment… that it was real, and I could run, try and stop him from leaving… for what seemed like forever…

I would cry out. Honestly… I would!

But… this is _now. _And this past I know so well…

I had stood there, on that day, with a bittersweet smile on my tearful face as he left on the majestic Dragon-type Pokemon… The hero…

…N was… in a way… something of that to me… Someone to admire… in a certain way…

...

The Pokémon he rode on…

Reshiram… the rumored founder of Unova… And I…

I have its counterpart. I look at the Pokéball poking out of my bag.

Zekrom…

I smile somewhat fondly.

…That… That he… has this Pokémon's counterpart… It warms my heart…

If it's that case… I could pretend… think… he's right with me… Heh…

. . .

A sigh escapes my lips.

If only I could see him in a way that wasn't in the metaphorical sense…

Regaining my senses, I put on a solemn expression and take a step into what had once been the 'throne room'.

This area still held remains of its history, but… it still looked as dilapidated as the rest of the castle…

My gaze passes over the center of the room.

…!

…That's…

On the old carpet, amidst the shadows, stood a figure.

My heart freezes up, skipping a few beats as reality dawns on me… ideas dawn on me… happiness dawns on me…

I take a few excited steps forward, joy threatening to break forth from my expression.

It's… it's him! I've finally found… I… can't describe how much I feel… I…

"…_N_?"

…

No… answer?

I blink blankly, my eyes voids of sadness and hurt.

There… must be something wrong with his voice; he can't seem to hear me… and isn't responding… at all…

I swallow slowly, and then take a few more steps forehead, clearing my throat thereafter.

"…N-N? …N, it's—"

"**DRAGON PULSE!"**

"AHHHH…!"

The moment I recognize that voice is the moment I feel reality slow down and whirl around to see a purple sphere of rippling energy surging towards me.

**THUD! Skiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiddddddddd…!**

"O-ooow…" I whimper in agony, sucking air through my clenched teeth as I crash back-side wise into the ground. Pain forces its way through my limbs, and my eyelids flutter every so slowly and weakly…

…What… was that…?

I hiss in pain as I try to rigidly pull myself up.

"…W-who… hhhhh…!"

I sharply intake air in shock and surprise.

My breath hitches at the intensity of the atmosphere and the character stood in front of me, full of unmoving shock as the other looks you over with a disgusted look on the old face…

It's… no… it… can't be… c-can it…?

"That trainer…" came a deep growl, "…I can't believe that's you."

Fear chips away at the back of my mind, and I start shuffling backwards, frantic as I try to shift away.

He… it's _him_… I… can't trust my safety… I can't risk it!

The being, however, follows, striking an outlandish appearance to what I normally see.

No longer wearing that white, patterned cloak… but a black one… That unnerves me enough… But… I can't understand why! The atmosphere is certainly thick with something, but what has changed since two years ago?! What am I missing? Why do I have that pit of dread in my stomach?

I finally choose to speak.

"G-G-Ghetsis…" I stutter this name timidly; something definitely seemed off… very much so… Maybe that's why my voice is practically shivering like this…

That cursed Hydreigon is behind him, its three, feral, dragon heads snapping at me, growling incoherently…

Ghetsis looks vaguely unamused at my stature. "You… came looking for that FREAK of a son…" he began, eyes narrowed, "…didn't you?"

I glower at his description.

Just because N could talk to Pokémon…

There is a malicious tone of voice and suddenly a hint of hidden insanity, "Yet, he has not yet shown…"

I swallow the paralyzing lump in my throat, and my voice box constricts as I try to reply.

"He doesn't… hhiihh…" I hiss in pain again, but continue, "He doesn't need to s-show! I doubt anyone would in _your _presence!"

After a few moments of contemplating, he looks at me with a placid expression, and then… smiles.

I realize I've fed the fire; I've… just unknowingly complimented Ghetsis!

"Another thing to thank you for…"

…Thank?

I blink at him, wary as I shift a hand to my bag slowly, not trying to bring attention to myself. He was getting far too close for comfort…

I withdraw a Pokéball…

"Make any sudden movements, _girl, _and I assure you… you will not live to see the sunrise!" he snaps at me. 'Not that I do not have that planned…'

I tense up visibly, but I try not to let it show… I couldn't…

I go completely stiff as Hydreigon's mouths form lilac spheres of energy, hand tight on the Pokéball.

"Throw the bag aside…" Ghetsis orders, his voice shifting into a hostile growl. "And THAT…"

He seethes at the purple-themed Pokéball in my hands.

Zekrom… my only connection to—

"I said, THROW IT!" Ghetsis bellows suddenly, expression contorting into that of utter rage. "And set down that BLASTED POKÉMON!"

My hand tightens even more around the ball, refusing to let it slip… refusing to throw it aside like an old toy… toys…

I suddenly think of N.

…

…No. I will not throw it aside. I will not shut it out. I will not neglect it. Not for you…

"…Or anyone else," I finish slowly, my voice a barely audible mumble.

But Ghetsis wouldn't understand what I meant, with it being half-thought and half-sentence…

Nonetheless, he still finds it in himself to glare down at me.

"Even to the brink of death, you're a nuisance to me…" he hissed with malice and irritation. "…Well then! I guess it's only fair such an _intelligent _young mind such as yourself receives a reward! But… by that time… you will no longer be…"

My eyes widen briskly as the ball of energy gets bigger in the three-headed dragon's middle mouth.

"You have been a thorn in my side for FAR too long… What gave you that right to ruin Unova's RISE to GREATNESS?! You had not a SINGLE right then, and not a single right NOW, trainer…. I've been reeling with malice… that one day… and YOU and that disgusting FREAK had to go against me and RUIN IT ALL!"

"We ruined it for r-reasons…" I cough, my body shuddering as it tries to move... slowly. "Unova… d-does NOT NEED A DICTATOR! A TYRANT!"

"Ooh, I see now… trying to start the blame game again, are we?" Ghetsis growled. "Unova was going to be MINE… I would have made amends to this region either through that boy or through FORCE! I spent most of my time preparing him… and THEN… you came along! You RUINED my masterpiece! You _RUINED_ MY PLAN! RUINED IT! RUINED IT! RUINED IT RUINED IT RUINED IT RUINED IT!"

"You're S-SICK!" my voice yells, sounding horrified and defiant at the same time. "Raising him for that reason… like some ill-bred pig… I'm g-glad we stopped you… both of us… You ARE SICK!"

"Was I wrong in doing so? That boy had nowhere to go… rolling around in FILTH with his Pokémon 'friends'…"

I stare at him with a look of indefinite malice.

How dare he…

How DARE he?!

"…Perfect… That's what I was once going to be… but…" the cloaked man looks at me ominously, the scouter-like device on his eye glinting. "…But… ohh… I will make perfect again…

**AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME!"**

I jump erratically at his yell, and instinctively shut my eyes, bracing myself for the harsh embrace of Death…

"**HYDREIGON…"**

Haha… it's… funny now… funny how it's finally the end of my lifeline… and yet…

…I never accomplished that goal I had set for myself…

…

Apologies…

Please… e-everyone…

…Forgive me for e-ending like this…

For leaving… without seeing any of you…

"**DRAGON—"**

Mom… C-Cheren… Bianca… Professor…

P-please forgive me…

—**PULSE!"**

"…F-f-forgi-ive… m-me… N…"

…

"**TOUKO!"**

"…**! **_**YOU**_**…!"**

"…H-huh…?"

Just as I was about to meet the afterlife, a voice had rang out in the distance that I… distinctly recognize… and… that voice—

—Was the cause for the halt of my demise?

I slowly open my eyes.

And at that moment, everything functioning inside of me stopped for a complete second.

"…N!"

There he is. The one I've been looking for desperately! That green hair… that cap… that cube… those blue eyes… None of it has changed! None of it!

I beam happily at him, finally content with my search.

"T-TOUKO! G-get out of h-here!"

I stop. The smile on my face vanishes.

Now that I look closer… the human is thrashing to… hold Hydreigon back?

"YOU!" Ghetsis yells, turning around to look at his so-called 'son'. "I KNEW you'd be here, you little FREAK!"

"It's been a short while!" N retorted, straining to hold the dragon still. "Since you tried harming an innocent!"

"Innocent is not the word!" Ghetsis hissed. "You should have fair enough judgment of right and wrong, boy…"

"Yes, and my j-judgment is clear! Your ethics are wrong, F-Father!" the hero replied, gripping Hydreigon as hard as he could. "I know you may never admit to them… but please, understand! If anything, they were trying to lead you astray from your own fall!"

"Tch! Like you can talk, _son_," the man hissed. "They led me astray from my destiny!"

I just sit there in shock, oblivious to the conversation between 'father and son'.

N… had returned, and in the most surprising way I ever thought possible…

…Saving my life…

I must… waste no more time…

The Pokéball sits firmly in my hand, which tenses around it as I'd held onto it valiantly throughout all of this…

The man gives out a mortified cry at this, noting the abundant flash of light behind him.

"**GGGGGRRRRROOOOAAAWWWWWWHHHHHH!"**

As the blue electricity crackles dangerously, both the struggling N and Ghetsis' eyes widen at the deep black Pokémon before them.

"…Z-Zekrom…" N whispers under his breath, familiarity drifting into his eyes. 

"ARGGHH!" Ghetsis growls and a hand flies to Hydreigon's middle face. "Throw off the boy… he can no longer be a hindrance to me because he freed his so-called 'friends'…."

"…Ahhgg…!"

N cries out as he's thrown by the three, sharp-toothed mouths to a nearby wall, left to cringe in agony.

"T-T-Touko…"

My eyes fail to hide any anger and sadness from Ghetsis' actions…

Hurting his 'own'…

But then… he probably considers N nothing to him.

That… angers me…

The energy-pulsing, legendary dragon before me puffs an aggressive breath.

"…This one, however…" the villain continues, looking to me, "…_is _one. Dragon Pulse!"

The three-headed dragon begins to charge up lilac spheres of—

"**FUSION BOLT!"**

A sphere of violent, untamed, blue electricity surges towards the Hydreigon before it could even respond, leaving a cry of pain and nothing but. Zekrom flies back, regaining himself after the electricity-themed tackle.

The other's Pokémon stands despite all the agony it had been through after that attack, and winces as it growls at both the deep black Pokémon and I.

I stare it down for a moment with narrowed eyes, and then move those eyes slowly to Ghetsis, who momentarily glares back with frustration and anger.

But… my attention strays from him.

My eyes pass over N with worry and anxiety, ignoring the loathing look the old man was giving me.

"In my entire lifetime… I had never thought… some BLIND trainer would ruin this!" Ghetsis boomed with infuriation. "A CHILD! A _CHIIILLLDDD_!"

I ignore his ranting. It isn't important… at least, I think. My priority right now… is…

"…Debts are going to be repaid…" I mumble, running towards my green-haired comrade.

…Comrade… was that the word? I don't know…

"T-Touko…"

"C'mon!" I yelp with urgency, side-glancing Ghetsis with undying anxiety. He's glaring at us. His mouth is open to speak a command… one I fear.

N gets to his feet, and I tug at his arm desperately to get to the top part of the palace… where he left me last time…

Zekrom watches Ghetsis with narrowed eyes and malice, one eye on the Hydreigon in the process.

"Zekrom!" my voice yells frenetically, rushed, before I turn to N with a jumpy look in my eyes. "Reshiram?"

N suddenly seizes up, his face drained of all colour when I mention the majestic Pokémon.

What's… wrong?

"Reshiram… is…"

What? Reshiram's what…?

What does he mean? Why is he so hesitant to say it?

Hurt flashes across my features, but I hide it.

…To think, I once had a connection in the way of legendary counterparts…

I sigh.

I can't let it get to me. We need to leave now. We need to stop talking and move…

"I… I apologize, Touko… but…"

His sentence trails off, as if he doesn't want to speak of it.

…Wasn't Reshiram his only means of transport for searching? Whatever happened… I can only wonder what happened to the dragon, as he isn't saying much of it…

I neglect the thought to ask now.

"It's… okay. I'll… have Zekrom take both of us…" I mumble quickly, wanting to get this matter over with. "Zekrom should be coming ove—"

"**FOCUS BLAST!"**

**WHOOOOOOSHHHHHHHH!**

I yelp again suddenly, losing my balance as I narrowly avoid a sphere of orange, light energy surging towards me… by falling backwards.

"**W-what?! No…!"**

For that moment, I feel life leave me… shocked beyond words. Too shocked to reach for any other Pokéball aside from my own empty one I grip ever so tightly as if my life depended on it… yet… my bag slips without notice as well…

"**Hahaha… See?! SEE?! She is her own demise, 'son'! This world's undoing! You have failed! Unova… will be MINE once again! I will be perfect! I will strive to…!"**

This free-fall… it's almost blissful. But the dread that awaits at the end of it… when I splatter into the ground… won't be as blissful as I once deemed it so…

"…**NO…"**

I feel so heavy… yet so light… So near to reality… yet so far… So content with my farewell… yet so distraught with myself of the fact I will never speak to anyone again…

_Mom…_

I can't explain how hard it i-is… now… everything is rushing by my mind. First leaving Nuvema Town…

'_Hey, Touko! Let's all take our first step on Route 1 together!'_

That day… was when this all began… My journey… and how I'll miss it…

'_Touko! If anything happens to you or Alder… I'll do my best to help you…'_

Now… it almost seems as if that past is rushing away from me…

'_Unova is a beautiful place all on its own. So full of things to find… I know you'll grow into stupendous adults!'_

…I... didn't grow enough, I guess… to see what Mom was really talking about… Maybe I…

'_You said you had a dream… That dream… must be realized!'_

"**TOUKO!"**

…? Hm…?

Someone's calling me… it's… N… isn't it?

…

His yell seemed close… despite the fact I am falling…

…

…!

N-no… He… hasn't jumped out after me… has he?!

…Something's... arms are wrapping around me…

…_N-N…?_

His arms are around me. Yet so quickly… when did he jump off? Right after I did? Isn't he scared? …Isn't… he afraid?

"…N-N…"

"If Ideals will fall… so will Truth…" he whispers, looking at me with a solemn expression.

…H-how can he accept this so calmly?! Death is evident in a moment's notice, and…!

"**Grrroooawwwwwhhhhhhh!"**

I pause in mid-thought as I hear the disgruntled cry of Zekrom nearing us… and within those passing moments, my eyes can only widen in surprise as he catches the bag and us both…

My body is rigid. I cannot move. Now I look… we were rather close to the ground… end was near, then…

I grip Zekrom tightly, and then tense up, realizing N's arms were still around me. My head turns, and…

He… looks rather concerned and worried… but… not at me…

The grip is subconsciously getting tighter as we fly higher into the sky… seemingly, he doesn't realize.

His gaze hasn't been on me that entire time… it had been on—

"…_Father_…"

—Ghetsis…

And… I look across at the villain, who is stood on the edge of the building with a look of anger on his expression… That anger burns right into my soul… His eyes are twitching quite visibly, and his teeth are clenched into such a lock that it seems terrifying at first glance. The snapping yet somewhat weak Hydreigon is at his side… The hostility... it's oozing from him… and that creature…

This undying malice and irritation for N and me both will never leave…

"**FIRE BLAST!"**

We both close our eyes instinctively as a star of fire surges towards us, but Zekrom requires little time to swoop and dodge this attack before leading us away from the tower again.

And as we leave… I hear Ghetsis grumble something angrily and somewhat loudly over the air…

"_**I WILL find you… and… I will KILL you…"**_

And at that moment… I can only shudder at the declaration and hope I misheard it…

**. . .**

**Yesh, FerrisWheelShipping! My first fic around one of my favourite pairings! :3**

**Anyway… This is written for a contest by TheSilentNeko at her forum. Surprise, surprise, I finished my entry this time! It was due from the 3****rd**** of May to 3****rd**** of June. Glad I got it done this time! ^w^ Plus, I wanted to do an angst-y fic on these three… it's a very sweet combination to work with! I hope 1****st**** person didn't rip anything away from the excitement… I normally do 3****rd****, so this is a change. **

**The prompt was this: **

"_**I will find you and I will kill you."**_

_**Write a story with this sentence.**_

**And I had FerrisWheelShipping on my mind, so why the fudge not? X3**

**To judges and readers alike, I hope you liked it and enjoyed it. Any reviews would be awesome, since I worked on this for quite a while…**

**Thank you for reading, and good day! … Unless it's night. Well… just good day and good night! XD Doesn't hurt for both! :3**

**Farewell!**


End file.
